Dean Winchester: The Justification For Surprises
by Eogrus
Summary: Dean is consumed by most hateful desires, and yet he manages to find most heart warming love!


Dean was very bothered and nasty, his glans was full of mange and constipation phimosis, so it was very scratchy and filled with desire to utilise the keratinous unguial phallangeal termination nails to aleviate such harduous pain in the phallus head. He thought a bit, he needed to scratch without bursting that deliciously hotness penis head of his... he nedded to RAPE!

"Darnmnits, if only there were filthy unwashed pussy cat hoes of cervix madness abcesses, that way I would get to RAPE!" cried pettily the devil retard manchild with much woe in his nipples full of testes teratomas.

But suddenly, his Haliaeetus sight of hyperionid precision capted something...PINK! Something pink hiding in the bushes! Dean smirked his devil MAN grin of woeful misogyny, pink is feminity colour of precious princess palisades of primeval pericardium palaces, so woman must be there hiding! He took out his evil cock, and prepared to RAPE!

"Oh woman, where are you?" rhetorically questioned the devil rapist evil man, "I have big surprise of uterous insertions!"

"Oh, surprises?" asked a campy and decidedly bizarre unwomanly voice of unorthodox synthases, yet much wise and whore in it's execution, "I love myself wonderous surprises of deliciously hotness sensations!"

"Well, you will get your surprise... it is VIOLATION!" said the Dean, grinning like carbon dioxide breathing cathartic proconsulid ape sodomised by Tyrannosaurus madness fellatio penetration cock.

And so Dean grabbed the pink arse and shoved his cock in the hole! Only the hole was not a vagina, it was a most sordid swamp butt, and it did not belong to a woman, but to Snagglepuss!

"Oh Dean, your rhadamantium rod of Thurisaz Alzheimer's friction is much supple pleasantry as it smashes by devil prostate as it is lubed by the secretions of my anal glands!" moaned felicity the feline deceptionist houdini.

"WHAT THE HELL I RAPE NOT WOMAN BUT MOST INSIPID FURRY FAGGOTRY I MUST KILL!" shouts Dean MADLY as he takes out his Colt to kill Snagglepuss pantherine feliforme carnivoran of most distasteful faecal tunnel desires, but Castiel the angel casts Arrest and preventions the gun from firing.

"No Dean, by the laws of the Heaven if you insert penis to rape then you must not stop" says Castiel with much wisdom in his testicles.

Darnmn! Dean much dislikes having to fuck contemporary MAN, because he is most hateful misogynist fuck who must enslave womanly gender of fertility and strength and wisdom and absence of prostate cancer, but Snagglepuss is much arousive in his anal secretion hormones and barbed penis serrations that cut into his calf as the penetrations makes the panther thrust forward. The rosaceous laurasithere cock connoisseur much winks and moans in abject lusts of subjective demaneaour, flickering his barbed tongue like luscivious lust serpentine snake of sinful palpitations, cutting his lips like sandpaper on child's most intrepid penis. Dean Winchester gets much aroused by this, so he lunges forwards and kisses the supple dawn coloured camelopardine purpurea cat with much pleasure and lucidity desires, tasting his blood and letting the barbed tongue utterly obliterate his own unworthiness emu phallus ostrich mouth organ of despise. And he hastens the pace.

"Oh my love, your cockalicious lycopodiopsid cock feels very righteousness in my tenderness anal cavity exocrinity organelle of passion and devotion to all gods above and below!" moans very happiness the felicity feline cat the rosaceous Snagglepuss.

"Yes my lilly pad rhododendron pussy, I much enjoy the tightness of your sphincterful putridity cavern with much lustful pleasure of eons of cum!" moans the Dean, he really likes Snagglepuss tightness anal much now.

Dean is so much enamoured by the rhododáktylos boreothere carnivoran mammal of moans akin to strangulated constipation tinamou being stoned alive by autistic children of despise and tumourful vaginal walls that he grabs the barbed penis and masturbates with much altruistic ardour, and in turn is recompensated by purest unvirginal pleasure as the barbs cut into his hands, removing chunks of flesh like shark teeth on most unfortunate underage boy arses. The Snagglepussy penis much produces precum of pleasantry rosemary scent, it is full with Leptospira bacteria of hatred and evil devilry, which quickly spread into the Dean blood stream and associated cardio-lymphatic system. Dean quickly feels mass myalgia, his muscles all painful and decontracting at most unorganised times. His bowels completly loose control and unleashed violent rivers of the rotten bloody yellowish sickly poop that obliterate his panties and taint the earth with evil and calamity, saturating the ground until they reach the hell gates.

"Yes, it is time to emerge!" says Lucifer very evilly, he has predicated devil evil prophecy of corruption vileness poo unsealing his prison!

"Oh noes the revelry Saturnalia Baccheia has unleash devil Ahriman angelic imacculation light-bearer of humanity destruction!" cries the Castiel, he was very busy masturbating and using Dean shit as lubricant for twigs and rabbit dead corpses shoved on his anal!

"Elementary my deliciously hotness angelica subservient minor" says Lucifer, he is very wisdomly enlightment Prometheus figure, "I shall kill you all and Dean you will die! Then you must submit to me!"

"After we dead?" asks the Murgatroyd spouting villainy feline.

"GRRRR YOU THINK YOU WISES I WILL MAKE POTATO SOUP OUT OF YOUR BALLS YOU SHITTY CAT!" cries Lucifer in agony of syphilis ardour.

And then Lucifer prepared his devil evil mega super hyperion laser beam! The light was building up, it was very bright and carcinogenic so Dean eyes got filled with vagina teratomas and exploded in a shower of blood and vitreous humour!

"As soon as my light gets builded up enough you can say goodbye to your unmatrimonial gonorrhea madness butts! HAW HAW HAW!" laughed Lucifer with much wisdom in his breasts.

"Dean my love, we must utilise our true love for each other in order to defeat devil Lucifer angel of despise!" said wisy the Snagglepuss entity the cat.

And so Dean and Snagglepuss kissed eachother passionately once more, and in their shared harmonious heart harmony a violet light of purity most tenderful Eros romanticism bursted forth. It kickly illuminated the entire forest, and soon it reached Lucifer's light, quenching it like ornithothischian piss on most hateful and moronose gondwanathere!

"NOOOO PURITY LOVE OF THE FORBIDDEN TUR ER SHEN SORT IS MOST HATEFUL TO MY HOMOPHOBIA HEARTH OF PUS AND VARICOSE ARTERIES DEAN AND SNAGGLEPUSS YOU WILL DIE!"

And so Lucifer exploded in a gajillion ravens of picanha beef meat filled with necrosis abcess and most distasteful tuatara AIDS. And thus, in the most purity love, Dean and Snagglepuss ejaculate, and their cum falls on the earth, purifying it of mankind's sins and preparing for the Rapture.


End file.
